


Time After Time

by XmenFandomImagines (LadyKayl)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Man Out of Time, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Trust Issues, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/XmenFandomImagines
Summary: Peter Maximoff vanished years ago and was presumed dead after he appeared to sacrifice himself to save the school and his teammates.Fast forward to modern day, You never believed the stories that Peter had died that day, What if he'd run so fast he'd simply ran through time? No one believed your theory - Right up until the moment a silver blur ran into you in the hallway and changed your life forever.This is just a taster chapter to see if there’s any interest in this story :) was an idea after a had a request on my Supernatural account. Plus who doesnt love Evan Peters ;)





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Time After Time - Peter Maximoff x Reader**

**A/n - This is just a taster chapter to see if there’s any interest in this story :) was an idea after a had a request on my Supernatural account. Plus who doesnt love Evan Peters ;)**

**Warnings**  - None

* * *

**Peter Maximoff – Friend and Hero – He gave his life so others could live.**

You looked down at the plaque before you in the gardens of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You’d spent most of your life here; you were so young when your parents had practically thrown you from the car into the mansion.  

Your ability was Power Mimicry; you could literally mimic the ability of any mutant you came into contact with. After years of practice you could call upon those powers at any time. You had been one of the top students at the school, excelling in all your classes; the professor tried to encourage you to go to college and get a degree but you wanted to stay with the X-men and fight the good fight.

After all these years it still wasn’t a safe world for mutants, you were all always judged by the actions of those few who wanted to see the world burn. So you stayed, you fought for the good of the world and you knew of the time came, you’d be willing to lay down your life. Just like Peter Maximoff.

You never knew him, it was before your time; the incident that cost him his life. It was the 1980’s not so long after the events in Egypt, after Apocalypse. A dark powerful mutant attacked the school, the X-men jumped to defend the mansion and the students.

The Mutant self-destructed in an explosion that would not only have destroyed the school and all those in it but likely would have taken out most of the east coast of America.  Charles saw the thoughts fly through Peter’s head so quickly he was powerless to stop him.

Almost on instinct and with no hesitation he ran towards the explosion. He started circling the mutant, starving the explosion of oxygen and energy. He’d never moved so quickly and then he was simply gone.

The Professor said he likely got too close to the explosion and was vaporised along with it, he’d died a hero.

Maybe, but you’d always had a different theory, it never made sense to you that he’s gotten sucked into the explosion. What if he’d simply run so fast he literally ran through time? Charles always dismissed your ideas as a scientific impossibility; a person couldn’t run through time.

“A person can’t fly or read minds either right professor?”

Peter’s limitations had never been tested; maybe just maybe he did survive.

Maybe he’s simply lost in time.


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Time After Time - Peter Maximoff x Reader - Part 2**

**A/n - This is the first real chapter :) this got alot of possitive feedback! A lot more than I was ever expecting! so I hope you like :)**

**Warnings**  - None

* * *

 

It was a cold day in Westchester, but it was no surprise given the time of the year. You pulled your scarf higher and made your way over to the memorial garden as it’s called. You did this every year around this time, took a large bouquet of roses and laid one for each fallen hero. It’s basically a graveyard for your fallen friends and predecessors. Some were buried here and some only had a plaque, the only had a plaque because sometimes battles leave such devastation that there was simply no body to bury.

Like Peter Maximoff, the man who broke into the pentagon. The man who helped save the world from Apocalypse. But the man who couldn’t outrun the explosion he was saving the school from.

That’s the way the story was told anyway, Peter sped around the blaze to drain it of its power and oxygen and he was sucked into the implosion.  You shook your head, you always wondered, hoped that the stories were wrong. The thought of someone who had just found home, that had just found his great purpose, could have so cruelly been taken away.

Your theory that maybe Peter ran so fast he ran through time. The Professor rebuked your ideas as no one, not even Peter, could run through time. If he’d had ran into the past, he would have been seen by now; and if he’d have run into the future surly he would have appeared by now, after all it’s been 30 years.

You placed your last rose next to Peter’s plaque before turning and making your way back towards the mansion.

The halls were a frenzy of suitcases and children of all ages running around. You smiled as you heard the screams of “Mom!” or “Dad!” as some raced down the large staircase towards their waiting parents.

Christmas holidays were always the best for the students, the excitement of going home to their loving families to spend the holidays together. Very few of the students were left behind, a few of the older ones elected to stay behind to sped the festive period with their significant other. A few stayed because their parents had plans of skiing or other activities that the kids didn’t wish to partake in. Then there were the students that stayed because they simply had no choice, nowhere to go, no family other than that they had made here at the school.

During your days as you student you had been I the latter category. You had been left at Xavier’s and you never heard from your parents again. So you made your own family and you loved them as such; but that didn’t make the holidays any less lonely.

This year only a few of you were left at the mansion at all. Scott and Jean were off skiing, Logan was around but he seemed to be staying as far away from the festivities as he could get. This left only The Professor, Storm, Hank, Rogue, Gambit, You and a handful of students.  It should be a relatively quiet Christmas.

 


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Time After Time - Peter Maximoff x Reader - Part 3**

**A/n - This is the second chapter :) the last chapter didnt really get much feedback but I’m hoping those who follow do enjoy it :) xx**

**Warnings**  - None

* * *

Christmas music filled the mansion, as well as the dulcet tones and Gambit and Storm arguing in the kitchen.

“They at it again?” you ask Rogue who was watching her boyfriend argue with the resident weather goddess over the food.

“Yep and sadly my money ain’t on Remy” she giggled her accent becoming more pronounced as she laughed. You nodded in agreement as you see sparks crackle from Ororo fingertips as the threatened the former thief with a ladle.

“Let me know if we’re having deep friend Cajun for dinner” you wink at your friend as you pass.

You and Rogue had bonded over your abilities, while your powers didn’t rely on touch you both had trained together and become good friends.

After taking a walk around the grounds before dinner you decided to go and fetch a book from your room, you hung up your coat and made your way towards the stairs, you were halfway up when you felt the air around you change. It became heavier and you could feel your movements become laboured.

You glanced around with a frown

“What in the world” you saw the world around you begin to sway and ripple, it looked as though you were looking through water.

Suddenly there was a flash of light at the top of the landing, it turned and headed straight towards you on the stairs. It moved to quickly you had no chance to react.

It hit you like a freight train, throwing you high into the air. Everyone rushed towards the sound of the commotion and were just in time to see you hit the ground with such force you broke several ribs on impact.

You couldn’t breathe; you tried to calm the panic that filled your body and focused quickly on Logan and recalled his healing. You felt your ribs pop back into place allowing you to take a deep breath.

You jumped from the ground into a half crouched position ready for another attack, the flash of light before you was still moving at a great speed, circling the hallway. Items flew around the large hallway as the mysterious figure created a tornado like wind behind it.

“Stop!” you shouted hoping to pull its attention onto yourself and away from the young crowed that had gathered. You had no idea where Storm and Rogue had gone and until more X-men made their way towards the intruder you had to protect the students.

It seemed to listen to you and it slowed, you could see a figure in the light. Suddenly the figure came to a direct halt in front of you.

“Oh my god!” you whispered when you saw the face before you. He panted heavily, he was sweaty and pale and his head was darting around as if he was unable to focus on his surroundings but this was the man you’d seen in so many pictures over the years.

Your body began to shake, you could feel the need to run fill you. Speed flowing through your veins as you absorbed his ability.

“Peter Maximoff?” you ask hesitantly

“What happened?” he panted looking around for a threat.

You see a brunette with white streaks skid her way into the hall in your peripheral vision.

“Rogue, would you please go and fetch the Professor for me?” you say as calmly as possible. Rogue doesn’t hesitate and takes off running at great speed.

“Everything’s going to be alright Peter” you say quietly, he focused on your words

Peter begins to slow his heart rate and steady his breathing. He was in the mansion again, no more darkness and flashes of faces and time. He was in one place again.

He calmly turned towards the direction of the voice he heard until he saw a face he’d seen before.

“It’s you….”

You frowned at him, what did he mean ‘it’s you’?  He didn’t know you; you were even born when he disappeared.

“I…” you never got to finish your sentence

“Heavens….Peter?” the silver haired man turned around

“Yeah? And you are?” he frowned down at the professor

“Peter it’s me, Charles Xavier”

“Right, nice try pal. I happen to know the Professor and you are not him. Unless you’re his father” Peter laughed and looked at you. You smiled sadly at him making him frown.

“I’m afraid Peter its true. You see” he wheeled himself closer to the mutant so he could truly take in his appearance. “You’ve been gone for a long time”

He took in the Professor’s appearance and the grin fell from his face. He’d seen this man before him in the flashes in the darkness as he ran.

“How long?” he looked over at you with tears building in his eyes. You glanced at the Professor and he nodded, letting you know it was ok to tell him the truth.

“Peter, you’ve been gone for…for thirty years” you answered sadly. The look of shock and sadness that fills his face is something you will never forget.

Peter looked into the Professor’s eyes and saw nothing but truth looking back. You could feel the panic radiating from him as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Breathe Peter” you tried to get him to calm his breathing again but it was too late he was spiralling. You watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and he succumbed to the darkness.

The Professor caught him with his mind before he could hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

##  **Time After Time - Peter Maximoff x Reader - Part 4**

**A/n - This is the next chapter :) I hope those who follow do enjoy it :) xx**

* * *

You stood outside of the medical bay, waiting for Hank to run his tests. How could you have been right? Did you have another gift the professor never picked up on? Premonition? Was it all a coincidence?

You heard the distinctive sound of the Professor’s wheel chair approach you pulling you from your thoughts. He let out a deep sigh and studied you

“It seems my dear Y/n that I own you an apology” you frown in confusion “You were indeed right about Peter after all”

“How is this possible Professor, how would I know this?”

“Well you were always one of my brightest students” you tried to smile but it came out halfheartedly.

“Did he say anything to you before I arrived?”

“He said ‘it’s you’, as if he knew me; which is impossible as I wasn’t even born. I never got to answer” the Professor nodded as if he understood why Peter said it.

You frowned at him, if it was one thing about Charles Xavier you couldn’t stand it was his ability to frustrate you without saying a word. You see a twinkle appear in the older man’s eyes.

“What would you say if I told you that when Jean was younger she foresaw the explosion all those years ago?”

“Jean can see the future?” you asked genuinely shocked

“She had glimpses and feelings of future events on occasion. Mostly in her dreams but since she gained more control of her powers they are now extremely rare” he answered folding his hands in his lap and for the first time you notice he has a file of some kind under his hands

“But she saw the explosion?”

“Yes, she didn’t know when it would occur but yes she saw it. She saw Peter being the one that stopped it and then she saw the glimpse of a face in the darkness. But sadly she never saw the outcome of the event. We had no way of knowing Peter would vanish as he did.”

“The face she saw, it was the mutant that caused the explosion?”

“No Y/n.” He pulled the A4 file from his lap and opened it and looked at its contents.

“It haunted Jean for weeks, she felt as if the dream was trying to tell her something. Any spare moment she had she’d have a piece of paper and a pencil in her hand. Drawing it over and over until she was finally happy she had it right.” He smiled down at the paper as though he was reliving old memories

“We searched files of known mutants and she even begged me to search with Cerebro, she was so sure the person as important to what was going to happen; she could feel it. It was all redundant as no sign of the face anywhere. After the incident Jean was distraught, maybe if we’d have found them we could have saved Peter.” He let out a heavy sigh and finally looked you in the eye.

“It wasn’t until years later when a young girl who was brought to my school began to grow up into a beautiful young woman that the subject was brought up again when Jean came knocking on my door with this in her hand.” He hand you the folder, you took it hesitantly and looked within and gasped at the face looking back.

Jean had captured the features perfectly; it was as if you were looking into a mirror. You looked up at the Professor in shock.

“Then you began taking such interest in what happened to Peter, it was troubling. At first we thought you might have been a relative but a simple blood test ruled that out. Jean thought you may have had a connection of some kind but as far as we knew he had died that day and you weren’t even born. You would never meet.” Your chest was heaving as you tried to take in the new information.

“I can’t give you answers Y/n; I don’t know why Jean saw you in that dream. I don’t know why you were so sure Peter didn’t die that day and I don’t know why he recognized you in that hallway. All I know is this was clearly meant to happen.” He reached out and gave your hand a fatherly squeeze  

“It’s for you to work out why”


End file.
